Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me is a song featured in the episode "Original Song". It's sung at Regionals 2011 by New Directions. The song is written by most of the New Directions members. The solos are sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones both have small solos in this song as well. The song is about the members of New Directions, how they have been bullied and treated like outcasts, but how they are using these experiences to rise above the others. The song writing process for this song started with naming things that people ( mostly Sue Sylvester and the other bullies in particular) did to them. The song was meant to show true emotion. The performance ends with New Directions throwing cups that had red confetti in them at the crowd, a parody of how they're usually slushied. Lyrics Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero Santana: Ha Rachel: But hey, everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show Santana: I don't care Rachel: But hey, give it just a little time I bet you gonna change your mind All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take Rachel & Finn: That's right Rachel: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away Rachel&Finn: That's right Everyone: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me Finn: Push me up against the locker And hey all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss I'm not thinking about you haters Cause hey I could be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take Rachel&Finn: That's right Rachel: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away Rachel & Finn: That's right Everyone: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me Girls: Hey you over there Keep the L up up in the air Hey you over there Keep the L up cause I don't care You can throw your sticks And you can throw your stones I'm like a rocket just watch me go yeah L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are Everyone: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me. Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me Everyone: A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me Everyone: A loser like me Trivia *When Mike pushes the cart with cups on to the stage one of the cups is on its side, but in a shot a few seconds later it is stood back up! *Heather Morris , Lea Michele, Cory Monteith , Amber Riley and Naya Rivera recorded the song for the CD Glee The Music: Vol 5 *Rachel and Finn hug at the end of the song, and Quinn looks at Finn and seems to be a tad jealous Video thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px Pictures: A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg Glee loser like me 2 by verkoka-d3byqom.jpg Loser-like-me-art.jpg Loser like me.png Loserlikeme.jpg Tumblr liuzwbTxNk1qh9rk7.gif Originalrecap.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 11.20.55 PM.png Trynot2laugh.jpg Tumblr lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1 500.gif Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5